slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Reawaken
Found on Sheeps Idea Blog Part taken from the blog * NOTE: This AU can get really dark really fast, depending on the situation. It also requires you to know alot about what your character wants, in order to make the perfect "reality" dream. * Someone (either a fake character or, even more likely, Kanashi w/o the seal) is going through dimensions and destroying the ones they feel threaten them. Due to the high power of the characters on this wikia, this very person has targetted our own dimension, but out of mercy, simply put everyone to sleep in a perfect reality, so they could live happily in a fake world without disturbing their plans. They also teleported everyone to a special dimension, made up of a hallway with several doors, and one at the end. The one at the end has a teleporter that will return you to your own dimension, but needs everyone to be awake and standing on the teleporter to activate, so no one gets left behind. The several doors are unlocked doors to rooms consisting of a bed, where those trapped in dreams sleep, and a plate, which teleports everyone (whom is awake) to the dream of whoever's sleeping. * Everyone is trapped in a dream of their own perfect reality. It may be fake, but it's a perfect reality that's essentially irresistable to the character. (For example, Lemmy's reality would be living happily with (a fake) Dancey that actually likes him and showing their cool powers. Clockwork's would be a reality where he actually saved Kairos/his creator.) It is so perfect, the character actually doesn't want to escape it, and may even not want to go back to reality. * In order to save everyone, each person's dream must be entered, and the person having the dream must be killed within their dream or convinced to stop wanting the dream. Then, the dream disappears, and the sleepyhead wakes up, back to reality. May or may not be upset with you for waking them up. * After everyone steps onto the teleporter and teleports home, the person who had trapped them there will be found at Beatrix's ranch, where they will initiate a fight with everyone. If you decide not to fight or the other person wins, the powerful being will put everyone in a permenant sleep, and in a nightmare instead of a dream. If we win, they apologize, and reverse any damage they have done Rules * Dont be a Mary Sue. (as in dont just fly out of your dream or automatically wake up) * No need to ask to join * I shouldnt have done this till Reuben had been in a few roleplays... So I'll ask Tabby to bring Techy in. And I'll tell him dont be a Mary Sue Members * TheTabbySlime/RPMaster ** Techy * Squidy822 ** Mystery ** Squidy ** Lemmy * Sheep Slime ** Clockwork (not awakened yet) ** Kanashi (unsealed) (antagonist) (asleep at end of teleporter) * Danceykitty ** Dancey (not awakened yet) * Teamfortress2328 ** Hobs (sleeping) ** Minty (sleeeeeeep) * Candlefly ** Guppy (Asleep) * MixieRoast ** Signum (Asleep) * Pink Freddy ** Hazel Hound (Asleep) Roleplay ---Squidy822--- Mystery just looked down the hallway. "Well, I'm on the mission now. I'll try this one first." They entered Clockworks dream. ---Sheep Slime--- Mystery was transported to an empire made entirely of glass and metal, decorated with little gear marks. A large castle laid in the middle, but what the most peculiar thing was that every civilian in the kingdom was a robot, each one being unique in their own way, but each one was a robotic fellow. As soon as Mystery was transported in, they were greeted at a large bronze gate, which opened up, letting Mystery inside. What a weird little dream. ---Squidy822--- Mystery's own instincts led her to walk into the castle. ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs sat on his computer, video chatting with an exec. "Perfect! Thank you for your investment." Project 0.01 was underway. He slumped back in his chair. My life is perfect. I love this company, Squidy isn't a douchebag (SAVAGE) and Clockwork works for me. But there's a hole. A giant hole. I feel like I once had a friend. Or something more? It's just me, by myself. Hobs popped a mint in his mouth, because that helped him think for some unknown reason. For years, he had this hole, and now, he was fed up with half his brain preoccupied by this. There was a friend out there, and he was going to find her. He had no idea what gender they were (Hobs did you just glance past that really use your brain), so he should probably leave to go find out that bit of info. A pack was loaded up with lots of useful stuff like a data analyzer, and he left, leaving only a note that Clockwork now owned the company. ---Sheep Slime--- The castle appeared larger on the outside than the inside, the inside being made up solely of a small workshop. Clockwork waved Mystery, clearly happy. "Hello!" Someone else was there too, a young lady with red (not ginger, literally red) hair that turned golden at the tips. "Hello, welcome to the Vita Workshop. No, we don't make Playstation VItas, that's something else" she joked. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked around (in her dream) for a moment. All she saw was everyone has some sort of positive emotion, and everyone got along, just like how she always wanted it to be. She was happy that she didn't have to fight anymore. Because of the happiness around, she decided to have a more different routine for now rather than just staying in with the tabby kingdom. ---RPMaster--- Something wasnt working right in Techys dream. Time was frozen, and giant text read: Please insert 2 to infinite players. ---Squidy822--- "Eghh, I'm terrible at explaining things..." Mystery murmured, then said, "Your not gonna believe me for a second, but what if I told you this is a dream and in reality all your friends are trapped asleep." Meanwhile, Squidy was looking around for a second. It was the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. A giant planet made of cookies, and he could just go on and gobble it up! He turned into a giant snake and dug around in the planet, eating the cookies. ---Teamfortress2328--- ---hobs pov--- Hobs walked along in human form because it's not suspicious, on Earth. It was so much better than the Far Far Range. He took a seat in cafe called Barbucks, chewing on a mint while checking his laptop. His memories extended back to when he first left the Far Far Range, so they must be back there. Time for a road trip. "Thank you for purchasing a ticket to: The Far Far Range. Please enjoy your stay!" A girl stepped off from her rocket and said hello. "Wait, aren't you that rich person that owns half of the world? Nice to meet you!" Hobs stared at his watch. He had some time. "I used to be. I resigned though." "Why would you resign?" "I'm just looking for something." "Cool. I came here to find an old friend. I don't even remember who they are. The only thing I can pinpoint about them? They like technology. They said they wanted to found their own company." "I can help with that." Hobs sold his ticket on Abay, and pulled out a laptop. "If your friend founded their own company, they probably did it here. There's Pear, IBN, Gigantosoft, Tech R Us (my company), and another small slew." "Better start looking. What's your name?" "Hobs Two Oliver. Yours?" "My friends call me Mint for short." Hobs absentmindly pulled out a mint and popped it in his mouth. "Reminds me of them. Plus I can focus better." "What a coincidence. You have money right?" "What? You want to buy a frikkn nightclub? I'm only 16. I'm gonna need the money." "Well, Hobs, I'm 17. Deal with it." "Well, Spearmint, we're wasting time. LET'S GO!" "I'm not Spearmint." "Too bad. Gonna call you it anyway, SPEARMINT." "Careful. I can slice you in half with dual katanas. Yes, I practice. On live subjects." ---Sheep Slime--- Kairos gave Mystery a funny look. "Eh? Pretty sure this is the real world." Clockwork shrugged, but felt something odd about those words. "Yeah... pretty sure this is real.world..." ---Squidy822--- "When's the last time you've heard Squidy do a pun/ship?" Mystery asked. ---Sheep Slime--- "Who's Squidy?" asked Kairos. "I actually like shipping, haha." Clockwork looked towards Mystery. "Er... before..." Clockwork was trying hard to remember. His eyes narrowed. "...Before Kanashi started destroying our world." ---Squidy822--- "How about this: Isn't this world almost TOO perfect to be reality?" Mystery asked. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey explored around the moss blanket. A few slimes offered some mint mangoes, but for the sack of her health and because she didn't really want to take from anyone, she declined these offers, but thanked them anyway. ---Teanfortress2328--- "Hobs I swear to god. If you make me wear that I will tear you apart." "What? You can't expect me to walk in with a literal ninja and try to look causal." "Roses are red, Violets are blue, I will tear you apart, unless you let me through." ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork looked to Mystery, shrugging. "If this wasn't reality, why can't realities be as perfect as this? I'm happy here." Kairos was a bit concerned, boredly listening to the conversation. She thought for a second; ("If this isn't reality, maybe I'm not even here.") ---Squidy822--- "Ok, how about this: Has Blaster screamed at any puns lately? Also, in reality, your demon friend was gonna destroy the world n' stuff." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decided to fly around for a moment, then lands to sit near a pond, then ends up having a conversation with the puddle slimes in the pond. ---Candlefly--- Guppy and his family lived together in a small house on a hill. Guppy always sat up against his best friend's side, a boy named Isaac, as the mother and father went about their business, and Max, Tammy, and Cricket played. Life was simple, and they were all happy... Except this is only the dream of a now dead cat. But it was all this cat could ever want. ---Teamfortress2328--- "Not my fault. HE was the one who spilled his drink on me." "Waving katanas at people isn't how you make friends." "And wearing a dress is?" "...Yes." "No. No, No, and No." "I thought you looked cute in it." Minty immediately turned away. Of course Hobs was too busy staring at a tablet to notice. Spearmint. Pepperminty. So many pet names. "Well I don't know." ---MixieRoast--- Darkness. Quiet. Empty. No thought. No responsibility. A single fire in a void of black, slowly getting dimmer. ---Christmas Present--- Hobs angrily typed on his laptop in a cafe while Minty sat, bored. "There's this one annoying fish oh my god." "you playin oceanar.io?" "yeh" "you gotta capture those crabs. Theyre op" "ohhhh" "Why aren't you checking the companies?" "I can't even find who you're looking for. I can't even find mine. I wish I was in a... different reality." Minty threw her hands into the air in frustration, scratching herself. On a Christmas plant. Attached above them. "Uhm." *Awkward silence* *Literally 15 different phone cameras are pointed at them* "Well. It IS Christmas." They both leaned in. And Hobs's earlier 'I don't like this world' statement kicked into effect. And they both found themselves with no memory of this in an empty room, with 1 screen and 1 door. The screen said: "Clockwork's dream". Of course they clicked on it. (Yeah no not today.) ---RPMaster--- Techys dream stayed frozen. It just said "Waiting for player 2 to join" ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork shook his head. "No, Kanashi's not my friend." He was surprised where that name came from. "...so, this is a dream?" Kairos paused, standing up to talk to Mystery. "So, if it is a dream, how would he wake up?" ---Pink Freddy--- Everything was going perfectly. Hazel was a perfect leader for the pack of thieves. Things had just went up since she defeated the old alpha six years ago. The pack had became more than petty thieves since then. They were infamous, and yet famous as well. They were feared but glorious. Whether it's a mission for their own gain, or a job requested from a client, the thieves had yet failed. It felt like they never will, they're just so good under Hazel's manegment. The thieves adored her, yet gave her space. Her parents are proud of her. The old alpha is dead. Hazel's leadership was perfect. ---Squidy822--- "Either close your eyes for 30 seconds or let me punch your lights out." Mystery said. ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork turned to Kairos, giving them a tight hug, closing their eyes in the process. After a full 25 seconds, they finally let go, and soon fell to the 30 second mark, releasing Clockwork from the dream. He opened his eyes, finding himself staring at a blank wall and under a stack of three linen sheets. He pushed the sheets aside, standing up to look at Mystery. "Well, back to reality we go, then." Clockwork gave a sigh, but Clockwork had been saved. Category:Roleplay